


Naming Fear

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cat pocket hoodie, Gen, Give a Flood a cookie, Name your pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Vanitas created six Floods when he arrived at the Land of Departure. Ventus had him name them all and one by one he's named them all.All of them except one.
Relationships: Vanitas & Flood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Naming Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just really love Flood okay?

Vanitas stared at the small creature in front of him with his chin resting on the table, watching as it ate a cookie from where it was sitting. It was pudgier than the other floods who he’d accidentally created since being relocated to the Land of Departure and seemed to enjoy eating more than the other ones. Ventus had told him he needed to name all of the floods and after five days, he’d managed to name all of them except this one. Five names down, just one to go. The small unversed looked up at its master with crumbs all over its face and tilted its head in confusion at the sight of its master staring at it intently. Vanitas reached out to poke at his unversed’s stomach, hearing it let out a squeak as it covered its belly with its hands. There was something oddly endearing about the small creature he had created, something that made it cute even though it had been created only of his negative emotions. 

“What was I feeling when you were born?” Vanitas mumbled as he offered yet another cookie to the creature, seeing the excitement in its eyes as it took the treat and began nibbling on it. “What were you made of?”

The creature paused at the question and offered its master a small piece of its cookie to help him think. Vanitas shook his head and softly pushed back against the piece offered to him. 

“Do you know what I made you out of?” Vanitas asked as he pet the flood’s head. 

The small unversed let out a muffled squeak before going back to nibbling on its treat. It seemed all too focused on eating and Vanitas was all too happy to let it do just that. 

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, it makes it harder to understand you.” the keyblade wielder mumbled, quietly watching his flood eat. 

The flood swallowed what was in its mouth before setting its cookie down and chittering again to try and answer its master’s question. Vanitas nodded as he listened to the creature’s explanation, letting it pick up its cookie before talking again. 

“So you were created by fear...guess that makes sense.” Vanitas let out a quiet hum. “Your name is Fear now, I’ll let Ven know so he stops calling you “chubby”.” 

Fear let out a happy squeak before finishing off its second cookie and holding its hands out to its master. Vanitas picked up his small creature, brushing the crumbs off it before setting it in the pocket of his hoodie that was meant for cats. 

“Come on, let’s go find Ventus.”


End file.
